


Trevelyan Overboard

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is a clumsy woman. When Cullen sees her walking along the railing on the bridge, he expects trouble. </p><p>It's also a part of my longer fic - I'll Stand By You - which is a story about Anders/f!Hawke and Cullen/f!Inquisitor ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevelyan Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for TurboNerd - she came up with the title <3

Cullen looked at his reflection for the hundredth time, making sure his hair looked decent enough to go outside. His hands were trembling and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the lack of lyrium in his veins or because of his nerves eating him alive. 

No longer than a couple of days ago, Evelyn came back from her journey to Val Royeaux, looking more tired and confused than ever, having two additional companions following her. Cullen couldn't decide if he'd like either of them as the two women seemed to be complete opposites. While he was slightly repulsed by Madame de Fer's coldness, he thought the elven girl, Sera, was the most unruly creature he knew. Although it was amusing to see such opposing character's following the Herald, he wasn't surprised. The Herald had a strange, soothing aura around her, even her clumsiness was adorable in a sense. Wherever she appeared, she brought peace and quiet into people's hearts. Whether it was her eyes, always shining brightly with hope, or her laughter which sounded like the most beautiful music Cullen had ever heard, he didn't know and it didn't really matter. What mattered was that she was now with them, she was spending her days in Haven and Cullen was determined to accompany her as often as possible. 

He'd wanted to speak with her in private but at first he was too ashamed to approach her directly, and then there was this stupid accident on the training field. 

He remembered perfectly when Evelyn complained about his armor and he couldn't forget her words ever since. Why would she want him to go around without his armor on? He was the Commander of the Inquisition forces and even if they weren't as powerful as he would want them to be, he needed to represent the Inquisition with pride. Was it really too much? Was he trying too hard and that was why she complained? Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just... loosen up a little. 

He ran his fingers through his hair one last time and cursing his ridiculous behavior he approached the door. He managed to realize he was the Commander of an army, not some immature, teenage boy and he opened the door. 

Cold, fresh air hit his lungs, making his body shiver at first. It was much colder to walk around Haven without his armor. He never fully realized how much warmth it kept and so he decided it was the last time he agreed to do such a foolish thing. 

_Agreed? Don't be ridiculous, Rutherford. She didn't ask you to do anything, you came up with this stupid idea on your own..._

He fought the sudden urge to go back to his room and dress properly, and he moved to look for the Herald. Cullen didn't want to deceive himself. He knew he had no chance with someone like Evelyn. She was far too good, far too beautiful for such a broken man as himself. However, somehow he wasn't able to keep away from her. The feelings she was bringing up in him were unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he wanted to indulge in them for as long as he could. 

„Soldier!” he shouted to one of the young boys heading towards the training field. 

The boy turned around and looked at his Commander with eyes wide open. 

„Commander!” he saluted and blushed. „You look... different. Sir.” he mumbled. 

Cullen felt his cheeks going red and he thanked the Maker for such a cold weather. Wind and snow were causing red cheeks as much as the embarrassment in which he found himself at that moment. 

„My looks are no concern of yours” Cullen ground out, glaring at the soldier with rage. „What is your name?” he asked to scare the boy a bit. 

„It's Jim, sir!” 

„Very well, Jim” Cullen answered, crossing his arms and making sure his posture was domineering enough. „Have you seen the Herald?” 

„Yes, sir!” the soldier answered, still saluting nervously. „The Herald was seen when she headed towards the lake, sir!” 

„At ease” Cullen snapped and moved in the lake's direction. 

He wasn't sure what the Herald was doing by the lake but he wasn't going to waste her time to no purpose. She was supposed to give them her answer today, she was supposed to decide if she was going to approach the Templars or the Mages. Cullen didn't want to put any pressure on her but he also couldn't just let it go without a fight. Evelyn seemed eager to head to Redcliffe and Cullen would never forgive himself for not trying to change her mind. 

He saw her silhouette from afar and his heart flickered. 

_Get yourself together, Rutherford._ He scolded himself. _She is way out of your reach._

He moved towards her and with every step he took he could see that the Herald was doing something really strange and unusual. 

She was balancing on the bridge's railing, waving her hands to keep balance and walking back and forth. Remembering her exceptional talent for hurting herself in the most unexpected moments, he picked up his pace. 

„Herald!” he spoke, before he managed to think his behavior through. „What are you...” 

He stopped mid-sentence and watched in horror as Evelyn started waving her hands chaotically, one leg hanging down, shouting incoherent sentences. He allowed himself to breathe again only after she managed to stand straight and look at him, giving him the most beautiful smile in the world. 

„Commander!” she exclaimed with joy. „You startled me! Something's wrong?” 

For a moment, Cullen forgot all the words that ever existed as he drowned into her eyes. He snapped out of it quickly when he realized he'd been silent for longer than was considered normal and turning his gaze away, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

„No, n-nothing's wrong, I just... I wanted to talk to you – I mean, ask you – maybe suggest that...” he tried really hard to form an understandable sentence but it was as if his brain refused to work properly. „What are you doing here?” he finally asked, noticing that Evelyn had gone back to walking along the railing. 

„I'm practicing” she answered carelessly. „When I was younger, my father hired a personal tutor for me. He was supposed to teach me how to fight with my daggers. Father was afraid that one day I might need to be able to defend myself and... well, I guess he wasn't wrong after all...” she finished, her voice sounding as unconcerned as ever. 

„ _This_ is your training?” Cullen asked in dismay, carefully observing her moves, fully expecting her fall at any moment. 

„Yes, it helps me keep my balance when I fight” she grinned and made a few steps forward. 

He observed her closely and he had to admit that she was good at whatever she was doing. The railing didn't look stable enough but she managed to walk on it almost effortlessly. Suddenly, Cullen felt he'd really want to see her fighting, realizing that if she survived so long without any serious injuries, she must have been less clumsy when it came to life-threatening situations. 

„Commander?” Evelyn asked. „You wanted to ask something?” 

„Uhm, yes, I did...” he answered nervously. „I, ah.... I was wondering if you made up your mind...” 

„Yes” Evelyn didn't let him finish the sentence and her voice sounded harsh. „I did make up my mind. I'm going to go to Therinfall Redoubt. I'm going to ask the Templars to join our cause.” 

At first, Cullen didn't know what to say. He was sure Evelyn was going to side with the mages and he wasn't prepared for the discussion about the possible dangers resulting from such a decision to end so quickly. 

„I...” he stuttered. „Thank you, Herald...” 

„Evelyn” she said. 

„E-excuse me?” 

„My name is Evelyn” she chuckled. 

„I am aware of that” he explained quickly, feeling as if he was making a bigger fool out of himself with every passing minute. „I just didn't....” 

„You're not wearing your armor” she interrupted again. 

Their eyes finally met and Cullen held his breath. The moment seemed magical for both of them. Cullen could spend the eternity looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful, so fragile, yet strong and brave. Was it possible she could think of him as anything more than simply the Commander of the Inquisition forces? 

Suddenly, Evelyn started waving her hands again as she lost her balance. Cullen opened his eyes wide with horror and he managed to hear her surprised scream before he heard a loud splash. 

„Evelyn!” he screamed and without a moment of hesitation, he took off his red, furry mantle and jumped into the water. 

It was freezing. He could almost feel his hands going numb. Fortunately, the lake wasn't very deep. Cullen grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her up. Holding her waist, he swam to the surface and made sure her head was up. Noticing her unconsciousness, he knew he had to act fast. Holding her tightly, he swam to the shore using all the power he had. 

„Maker, let her breathe...” he whispered when he reached the shore and pulled her up. Ignoring the bitter cold ravishing his body, he bent over her and listened to her breath. 

But there wasn't any sign of it. Her chest wasn't moving up and down as it was supposed to do. Cullen didn't allow panic to take over his mind. He remembered he once saw his former Knight-Commander saving a young mage who wanted to escape the Circle swimming through the lake. The mage wasn't strong enough and he started drowning. The Knight-Commander pulled him out of the water, hit the boy's chest several times and blew some air into his lungs. 

Without thinking too much, he started doing the same. Although he was afraid of hurting her, he hit her chest several times and when it didn't work, he took a deep breath, joined his lips with hers and breathed some air into her body. 

Cullen was surprised with his thoughts. He was freezing, soaking wet and exhausted, Evelyn wasn't breathing and was close to dying, and he still managed to think about how soft her lips felt on his. 

Suddenly, she started coughing and spitting out the water that gathered in her lungs. 

„Thank the Maker....” Cullen whispered, still holding her strongly. „Honestly, did you think it was a good idea to balance on the bridge when you can't swim?” he asked with irritation. He wasn't angry with her, not really. 

She breathed in the air, still coughing from time to time and shivering with cold violently. She was unable to give out any sound, other than terribly loud teeth clanging. 

„Come on” he said, pulling her up in his arms. „Let's get you to warmth.” 

He remembered he'd left his mantle on the bridge but decided to get it back later. There was no time to lose. 

„Commander!” one of the guards standing by the gate shouted when he noticed Cullen carrying Evelyn. 

„Get the healers, now!” Cullen yelled. 

There was a sudden commotion as everybody wanted to see what happened. People were screaming with terror, seeing the Herald in such a miserable state, running around wildly looking for any way they could help. 

Cullen couldn't remember what was happening exactly but a couple of hours later he was sitting by the fire, sipping some hot brew prepared by Solas himself, and looking at Evelyn. She was covered in as many blankets as he could find in the room, leaving only one for himself. She was also sipping the brew from her mug but she didn't look at him once. 

„Are you all right now?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. 

„Yes, thank you, I'm...” she hesitated and finally turned her eyes towards him. She looked helpless and embarrassed. „I'm sorry I'm so clumsy...” she mumbled and her cheeks went red immediately. 

Before he said anything, Cullen smiled at her, once again feeling the strange warmth pouring all over his heart. 

„Just promise me you'll find a safer place for your training, all right?” 

„Oh, don't worry about it” she chuckled bitterly. „I don't ever want to be cold again” 

Cullen grinned at her and knew perfectly that she might try to avoid trouble as much as she'd like to, but the trouble would always find her anyway. 

He was going to make sure, he'd be there to protect her every time the trouble found her.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst at all! Can you believe it? :D


End file.
